onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 324
Chapter 324 is titled "Adventure in the City on the Water". Cover Volume: 34 Pg.: Gedatsu's Accidental Blue-Sea Life Vol. 10 "While digging, he tries to stand on the ground" Quick Summary Luffy, Nami and Usopp explore Water 7. Long Summary Luffy, Nami and Usopp walk towards the city and decide it would be safer to go to the exchange first instead of carrying a cart of gold all around the city. They come across a "Rental Bull Shop" and without knowing what a bull is, Luffy asks to rent one. The man inside explains that there are three types of bull; Yagara Bulls, Rabuka Bulls and King Bulls. Once finding out they simply followed the Log Pose there, he continues to explain that bulls are crucial to citizens' everyday life and act as horses carrying them around town. When asked whether they can support heavy items, he tells the three that they are very strong and could carry anything, even gold. After seeing they really had gold, he comically tries to increase the rental price and then informs them that the exchange nearby won't have enough money and that the city center would be best. Before leaving the man gives them a map and bids them farewell as they begin to race the Yagara Bulls around town, even uphill. The bulls take them to the market via a shortcut showing that they are very intelligent creatures. There, they see a much larger bull carrying masked passengers while Luffy's bull takes him to a stall selling Mizu Mizu Meat to which he comments being soft and buys ten. Nami spots many other residents wearing masks however, her attention returns to the map as they move towards the "Aquatic Elevator". The three enter the elevator and realize that once the entrance closes, the water level increases taking them to the center of the city. Meanwhile, back at Going Merry, Sanji calls out for Robin and Zoro explains that she and Chopper went to buy some things. Sanji decided to go shopping leaving only Zoro to guard Going Merry. After exiting the Aquatic Elevator, the three notice that there is a crowd gathering at one of the docks and decide to go take a look. There, the crowd watch an name some of the Galley-La Company workers; "Lue-chan", Paulie (although not seen), "Lulu" and Tilestone. A spectator explains to Luffy that the workers of the Galley-La Company are the city's pride being both good fighters and carpenters. Back on Going Merry, a group of attackers show up and attack Zoro who wants to know who they are. Quick Reference Plot Points *Robin and Chopper have gone shopping together *Zoro is the only Straw Hat on Going Merry *Galley-La Company are the pride of Water 7 *Mysterious attackers have arrived at the Going Merry Character Introduction *"Lue-chan" (most likely not real name) *Lulu *Tilestone *Attackers At The Going Merry Returning Characters *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zoro **Nami **Usopp **Sanji Anime Episode p9 to p12: episode 230 p2 to p8: episode 229 p13 to p18: episode 230 Site Navigation 324